EL CAMINO DE LA CABEZA AL CORAZÓN
by Redhair19
Summary: Se ambienta en el encierro de Sansa -Alayne- en el Valle de Arryn junto a Meñique y sus inadecuadas atenciones. Explora la variante de la relación SanSan, ambos cambiados, bajo la mirada de Petyr y el dominio que él ejerce en el Nido de Águilas.


_La historia se ambienta en el encierro de Sansa (Alayne) en el Valle de Arryn junto a Meñique. Explora la variante de la relación SanSan, ambos cambiados, bajo la mirada de Petyr y el dominio que él ejerce en el Nido de Águilas. A estas alturas ya sabrás que Sandor vuelve a buscarla pero lo importante no es el qué sino el cómo y te prometo que te vas a llevar una sorpresa._

_**Advertencia**: contiene material para adultos, lenguaje obsceno y spoilers sobre el entorno SanSan hasta el 5ºlibro (Danza de Dragones)._

* * *

EL CAMINO DE LA CABEZA AL CORAZÓN

...

Alayne observa el cielo apoyada en el alfeizar del único ventaculo del que goza el cuarto que tan orgullosamente Petyr Baelish había decidido cederle -por tu protección- le dijo. Una habitación que también la mantenía más cerca de su alcoba y que cualquiera con algo de decoro habría juzgado indecente.

Ya no surge en ella la fascinación que había embargado a Sansa cuando escuchaba a la Septa contarle historias atrapadas en el Nido de Águilas desde los tiempos del rey Loco. Por aquel entonces, en su imaginación, el Nido había sido uno de los lugares más cercano a las estrellas que se alzara en los Reinos y en su candorosa juventud, candor ahora ausente, jamás lo hubiera percibido como un confinamiento tan próximo a los Siete Infiernos.

Tras tanta tortura, pérdida y humillación, su endurecido corazón apenas alberga un vestigio de aquella niña que insiste en susurrarle canciones cuyas letras ya no se permite escuchar.

El Perro había tenido razón al decirle lo estúpido que era dejar que las fantasías anidaran en la mente. – Este es un mundo construido por asesinos…Acostúmbrate a verlos.- Ella es consciente de que él no era el mejor de los hombres ni gozaba de una belleza cegadora, pero su alma añora poder escuchar nuevamente las sinceras palabras que ningún caballero había tenido el honor de brindarle.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella aunque poco le importa quién es la persona que reclama su atención. La expectativa a que se trate de su familia o nadie que merezca su sincero afecto se desvaneció innumerables lunas atrás. Por supuesto se ha acostumbrado a fingir para complacer al resto de los mortales, pero hasta las más arraigadas costumbres son objeto de ser completamente aborrecidas.

- Os traigo un presente por el aprecio que os tengo y que sé me profesáis al depositar vuestra seguridad en mi.- Petyr le dirige la ya habitual mirada de deseo y coloca el obsequio sobre la cama.

Durante el tiempo que lleva en el Valle también ha aprendido a discernir las actitudes de lujuria de las de ira. No está segura de detestar alguna en mayor medida, sin embargo se limita a interpretar lo que es oportuno en cada momento, como siempre hace. Como siempre ha hecho desde su confinamiento en Desembarco del Rey.

Se acerca a la caja y desata el lazo rojo que la envuelve, levanta la tapa para hallar oculto en el interior un vestido dorado y pasea la mano sobre la aterciopelada tela convencida de que él espera esa reacción.

Hoy es el día de su Alumbramiento y la tristeza por la ausencia de cualquiera que la hubiera visto crecer hace mella en su alma, pero finalmente se ha convertido en una gran mentirosa a merced del mayor y más experimentado embustero de cuantos ha tenido la desgracia de toparse.

- Gracias, padre- le dedica una forzada sonrisa mientras le hierve la sangre al tener que utilizar el titulo que mayor valor tiene para ella, con un hombre que no posee ni pizca del honor que siempre glorificara la memoria de su padre. Lo único que agradece a los antiguos y a los nuevos Dioses es seguir conservando la muñeca que logra evadirla de los malos momentos como el de la batalla de Aguasnegras y todos los que la han sucedido.

Petyr se acerca con paso sosegado hasta ella, se sienta en la cama y le invita a hacer lo propio a su lado. Cuando se encuentra junto a él, vuelve ha hablarle. – Me recuerdas a ella –se refiere a Catelyn Stark aunque de ningún modo la nombra. Nunca lo hacía. Durante los últimos meses han compartido el tiempo suficiente para tener la certeza de que él había amado a su madre. Y le enorgullece que no le hubiera correspondido, más de lo que su madre tuvo la oportunidad de enorgullecerse por las acciones de su primogénita.

- No es la intensidad de color en tus ojos…- le desliza un dedo por encima de la ceja hasta el pómulo. - ...eres tan educada, tan distinta a los norteños y tan fuerte aquí…– lleva una mano a la unión entre sus pechos sobre la tela y luego la mira a los ojos sin la menor vergüenza- …que pensar en la posibilidad de perderte me desprende de mi buen juicio.

Alayne traga saliva consciente de que Petyr desea un beso suyo, otro de los muchos que ya le ha impuesto, los cuales considera parte de su parentesco y ensalzan la virtud de la que carece por completo.

Ella alza el rostro tratando de pensar en otra cosa como lo había hecho al mirar el semblante de Robalito tras la muerte de Lysa. Meñique se acerca a sus labios cerrados y lleva la mano a su barbilla comprometiéndola a abrirlos para introducir la lengua. Y de nuevo, Alayne vuelve a sentir la familiar repulsión en su estomago que ya ha aprendido a contener hasta que la deje en paz, lo cual ocurre unos momentos después.

* * *

Sandor atraviesa las puertas del Nido de Águilas, territorio hostil para un Perro que ha servido fiel a los Lannister durante toda su vida. Al parecer el Señor de Arryn necesita carne fresca dispuesta a servirle y por lo que le ha contado el reclutador que le guía hasta el interior del castillo, el dinero no es un obstáculo.

Se acuerda de la expresión del asqueroso putero con pretensiones, recorriendo el cuerpo de Sansa y la forma en que había puesto un cuchillo en la garganta de Lord Eddard Stark. Actos que le han hecho uno de los potenciales cómplices de la fuga. Era sabido en el entorno más cercano a la reina que el consejero le profesaba amor a Lady Catelyn Stark y si no podía tenerla a ella, bien su enfermiza mente habría tratado de encontrarle una sustituta. Para su mala suerte, el pajarito guardaba un gran parecido con su madre aunque la deslumbrante belleza de la chica no conocía rival. Asimismo ella no era tan necia como los leones querían creer, habría buscado apoyo en sus parientes vivos más cercanos.

Se rumoreaba que el Ruiseñor acababa de reconocer a su hija bastarda al poco de la muerte del niño Rey. Durante su largo servicio Sandor había aprendido que las coincidencias rara vez tenían que ver con el azar.

- Vamos Ser Bulldog, mi Señor se complacerá de tenerte en su servicio.

- No soy un maldito Ser- masculló Sandor mientras seguía al guardia.

Había cubierto su rostro con una máscara que se le adhería como una segunda piel. No había sido fácil encontrar a un proveedor de aquel material y los resultados no eran menos que sorprendentes. Nadie se atrevería a decir que él era el Perro.

Ocultarse era una treta de cobardes, pero en esa situación lo único que le importa es asegurarse del bienestar de Sansa y bien podría haber tenido que arrastrarse por los túneles de defecación como una rata que lo habría hecho gustoso si con ello lograba aplacar la preocupación que sentía por la chica.

Las guerras solían mostrar cosas que la paz dejaba en el olvido y la muerte no era una de esas partes. En tiempos de batalla discernías que era lo realmente importante y valía tanto la pena como para entregar tu vida a la causa. Tiempos en los que la verdadera naturaleza de las personas salia a flote y en los que residía la única oportunidad que tenía el Reino de acabar en mejores manos o en algunas tan podridas como las que regían.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta el final déjame felicitarte y aprovechar tu esfuerzo para pedirte que me deleites con un comentario al que estaré encantada de responder. Ya sabes que los que dan vida a una historia (a parte de los personajes jiji) son los lectores.**


End file.
